Dreaming
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: just a little one shot about Harry and Ginny's life together after the final battle


Dreaming.

The room was dark when I entered it, the tartan rug on the floor a dark patch against the pale wood. Looking round myself I stole quietly over to the door and peered in at the sleeping form. Funny to think I was back here, living in the house that had once been my mothers, in which my mother and father had died.

We had re-built the house to the same design of the original, using the memories of Rubius Hagrid and Remus Lupin to help us. Although it wasn't quite the same we were assured that the shape and size was exactly the same. Minirva McGonnigal had even gone so far as to say that anyone who didn't know of what happened would just think that some major re-decorating had come into effect. I couldn't get over how sweet it was, she's become such a good family friend since I left Hogwarts, god, was it really three years ago now!

We've got Ron and Hermione staying with us at the moment, which is nice. They've not got it as well as us, though they both seem happy enough. They were living at the Burrow for a while but there just really wasn't enough space. Ginny moved out and so did Percy and Charlie but since Fleur moved in with Bill no-one else really wanted to stay either. I know Molly would have probably preferred it if Ron and Hermione had stayed there but that was the last thing on their mind. As Ron rightfully puts it, yea, mum's sound, but you cant exactly _do_ anything with your mum there. sometimes I wish I could experience that, but I know I'll never be able to, and I'm just grateful for what I've got and what my son's got.

"Dada?" I hear behind me, and turn to pick him up in my arms.

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing up? It's two in the morning." I said, hugging my two year old son close to me. "You should be asleep, you'll be really tired in the morning and won't be able to play with uncle Ronny if you don't sleep."

"Dada, why you up?" He asked, and yet again I was amazed by how much he looked like me, but with his mothers strong eyes shining through everything else.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied, sitting down on the sofa and resting him beside me. "I suppose I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking."

"Watty bout?" sometimes I forgot that my son was only two, he acted all grown up, and I tried to respect him for that as much as I could.

"Just things. Your Uncle Sirius, who you named after, and your Great Uncle Dumbledore too. You never met either of them, but they were two of the best friends I had."

"Why no here? Why no see uncle Dumby and uncle Sirius?"

"It's too late to explain now, I'll tell you when you're a bit older. Come on though, bed time. I'll come and tuck you in yea?" I lifted him up, and before we were even up the stairs he was asleep in my arms. I tucked him in before slipping into the next room and touching my sleeping wife's shoulder gently.

"Gin? Do you mind if we talk?" She was awake in seconds.

"Shall we go downstairs, then we won't wake him up."

"He shouldn't wake up anyway, he got up to find me and I've only just settled him down again. but yea, lets. I don't really want to be upstairs." She got up and wrapped her arms around me gently, before reaching for her dressing gown and following me down the stairs. We sat on the sofa, and she held my hand.

"What's wrong Harry? You've been on edge for days, ever since Ron and Hermione came to stay. Have you two had a row or something?"

"No…It's not that. it's just, oh I don't know Gin, just everything at the moment. just having Ron and Hermione back under the same roof as me, it brings back so many memories. Funny to think we haven't actually stayed with them for any length of time since we defeated him, isn't it. Even though we spent a year and a half inseparable when we were still fighting."

"I know, it's been really emotional for us both. I guess even after the first year it was different for us, because we had Sirius to look after too. I still feel guilty sometimes, for making him go through some of the stuff we took him to that first six months."

"I know, I feel the same way, but then I think, it would have hurt him even more to have grown up that first six months without us both, and it would have hurt us too. I know how it feels to grow up without parents, and even living back here in their house hurts a bit."

"I know, I know, I know." She slipped both arms around me and held me close, but we were interrupted by a voice from behind us.

"Mind if we join the party?" I looked up and smiled nervously and the person who had been my best friend for so long.

"Course I don't. My home is your home!"

"Thanks mate!" he sighed and settled himself down onto the settee opposite us. "God it's been years since we were all together like this hasn't it! funny to think how much we've all changed." Hermione settled herself beside him, laying one hand on her heavily swollen stomach.

"When we were at school we never imagined ourselves like this did we. To be perfectly honest I never expected to be having any children, and especially not to be sitting here like this in your parents house Harry. It's incredible.

"Yea, I can hardly accept it myself." He smiled around at his gathered friends, glad that they were back together after so long. He, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, sitting together at two o clock in the morning and talking about old times.

Okay…so what did you think? I know I should spend more time working on endings of fics but at the moment I'm just way too busy. So I'll try and work on more endings and probably end up taking this down for re-mastering in a few weeks. But please read and review anyway,

Love and Peace (cause peace makes the world go round),

The One And Only,

Stargazing Maiden.


End file.
